new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Kabil Rai
|- !colspan="2" style="font-size:110%;background:#000066"|'OOC Information' |- valign="top" | Theme Song: | Aboard the Good Ship Venus |- valign="top" | Quote: | Fetch me some rum, wench! |} Appearance At an average height of 5'10" with average Latino features, it would be difficult to pick out this gentleman from a crowd. That is, until he moves and one one notes his fit heavy frame. By no means imposing, the scholarly looking man wears his glasses and 200 pounds of muscle equally casually. Deep-set, dark brown eyes hide under thick brows that arch over a square-jawed face. His skin is a uniform tan that speaks of a strong Central American heritage tempered by a Caucasian cant. Perhaps more appropriate for a boardroom than a college classroom, the gentleman is dressed in a white button-down shirt, a muted red tie, dark brogued Oxfords, and a deep gray suit vest with matching slacks. With the horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his sharp nose, the man carries the definite air of an academic, despite his size. History Cabe is a 32 year-old student studying undergraduate linguistics at New Albion University. He's married to Ravi Rai. Hooks * 'Alphabet Soup - Were you ever in foreign covert ops? CIA? NSA? FSB? MSS? Shin-Bet? * Gambling - Are you a high roller from China, Russia, or a Latin country in need of a translator? * Southbound - Do you travel extensively in South/Central America? * The Bird - A rather lewd and lascivious macaw is usually on Cabe's shoulder or nearby. * Translation - Do you need business contracts translated or a professional translator? * University - Cabe is studying at New Albion University. Sheet Sheet Details Backgrounds * Avatar (3): Text. * Familiar (4): Text. Specialties Attributes * Intelligence: Keen-Edged Mind Skills * Crafts: Talens/Trinkets Knowledges * Academics: Linguistics Rotes ;Rote :Rote Rules Merits & Flaws Merits * Language (5): Read, Write, and Speak in Chinese, Ch'olti (proto-Mayan), English, Hindi, Russian, and Spanish. * Stormwarden (5): Despite the fury of the Avatar Storm, some people remain immune. With this Merit you possess that precious rare immunity – the ability to reach through and travel beyond the Gauntlet without suffering the effects of the Storm. For 5 points, she can take everyone and everything she touches and desires to protect. Correspondence-based touching protects a warded character as well as a physical touch, but a person that the mage does not want to protect will suffer the usual Avatar Storm effects even if he happens to be touching her at the time. This protection does not in any way protect against Disembodiment or other potential hazards of the Otherworlds. Under the Mage Revised metaplot, Stormwardens are incredibly rare – almost legendary – and fiercely hoarded by the Awakened groups. * Natural Channel (3): Your mage is a natural weak point in the Gauntlet between worlds. The difficulty to use magic to pierce it is one less, and spirits react a bit more favorably to the mage. If your mage finds an especially weak spot in the Gauntlet (with Awareness or Spirit 1), he can step between worlds without magic. Flaws * Derangement: Amnesia (3): Kabe remembers nothing prior to 2012. * Dark Secret (1): It's a secret! * Geasa (3): It's a secret! Relationships * Ravi: "Quote." Additional Pictures File:Kabil_1.jpg|At Work File:Kabil_2.jpg|At Play File:Kabil_3.jpg|Waiting for Ravi File:Redbeard_1.jpg|Where's me Patron? File:Redbeard_2.jpg|The Booty Bandit File:Redbeard_3.jpg|I did not have sexual relations with that bottle. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Foil Characters Category:Mages